


Worth It

by nasiragron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had their first date at that bar, and their first kiss outside. It became their place after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user theydieholdinghands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+theydieholdinghands).



On occasion, Jehan accompanied Bahorel to his favorite bar which just down the street from Bahorel's apartment. They’d meet at the door - and sometimes Feuilly would join them - then claimed their usual spot – a table hidden in a corner of the building. Soon after their first trip to the bar, Jehan found himself hopelessly enamored with his friend, and not very long after that he found himself asking Bahorel out.

They had their first date at that bar, and their first kiss outside. It became their place after that.

Which is probably why Bahorel seemed especially angry at a man who threw insult after insult at Jehan one slow night at the bar, but before he could start a physical conflict, Jehan stepped in. "It's not worth it. Let's go," he said, taking his hand and tugging him towards the door.

The man snorted and slurred, "Yeah because you know I'd beat your boyfriend's ass then yours and not even break a sweat you-"

He didn't finish that sentence because Jehan punched him. Hard - the loud crack startled all three of them.

"Shit! He broke my nose!"

Bahorel smirked, shaking his head. "That was quite a punch. I'm impressed."

Jehan shrugged, fidgeting with his sleeve and hiding his smile. "He went too far."

Pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, Bahorel murmured, "Let's go to my place and ice your hand."

Jehan practically purred from the kiss and the low whisper of his boyfriend's voice. "Sounds perfect." He stood on his tiptoes and kissed him firmly.

They spent the entire night cuddled together on Bahorel's bed, the ice pack on Jehan's hand occasionally replaced by Bahorel's lips, which then made their way lower and-

That punch was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> for my lovely shira (theydieholdinghands.tumblr.com)  
> thanks to casey and joly for their help <3
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
